Amis pour la vie
by MiaAndersonHummelGleek
Summary: Kurt et Blaine était ami dès leurs enfances, mais ce premier à dut déménager. Il ce retrouve quand-même 10 ans plus tard et redevienne amis, malgré l'attitude déplacer de l'un d'eux. Baboy/Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour je reviens avec une autre fic. Tout ça en l'honneur de la fête de Darren Criss (Bonne fête Darren ^^) C'est une fic que j'ai poster au complet.**

**Attention mention de Blaine/Badboy! Elle est Rated T pour le language quelque peu obcène de Blaine :) J'espère que vous aller appréciez :) N'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews. Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Kurt Hummel, un jeune garçon de 5 ans, jouait seul dans le parc devant chez lui. Il essayait d'attraper des flocons de neige qui tombait du ciel, quand un autre garçon, plus petit que lui, vint le voir.

Salut, je peux jouer avec toi? Demanda le petit garçon.

OUII j'aimerais beaucoup, je m'appelle Kurt et toi?

Moi je m'appelle Blaine. On attrape des flocons de neige! Dit le garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns et frisés cachés sou une tonne de gel.

J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux et tes vêtements, ton nœud papillon est trop mignon!

Merci beaucoup c'est ma maman qui me coiffe et moi je trouve que tu as de beaux yeux bleus. Répondit sincèrement Blaine en sautillant.

Les deux enfants jouèrent ensemble toute la journée, ils ont fait une bataille de boule de neige et un igloo, ils jouaient à faire les pingouins. La mère de Blaine arriva pour faire connaissance avec le nouvel ami de son fils et la mère de Kurt fit de même en voyant son fils avec un autre garçon en regardant par la fenêtre de sa cuisine.

Kurt et Blaine devinrent vite de très bons amis, ils se voyaient à tout le jour après l'école dans le même parc où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Leurs mères venaient avec les enfants pour pouvoir se parler et eux aussi devinrent vite de bonne amies. Après un an, Kurt et Blaine devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde, après 2 ans ils étaient inséparables, mais dès qu'ils atteignirent l'âge de 8 ans, Kurt dut déménager et partir loin. Sa mère venait de mourir et Burt Hummel, son père, ne pouvait plus rester dans cette maison où il ne pensait qu'à sa femme. Lui et Kurt partirent donc habiter à Lima et Kurt recommença une nouvelle vie et essaya de se refaire des amis, ce qu'il n'avait jamais su faire. Le seul ami qu'il est eu était Blaine et il devait le laisser tombé. Pour recommencer, ça vie à zéro.

**10 ans plus tard**

Kurt marchait dans les corridors de l'école William McKinley High School accompagner de ça meilleure copine Mercedes Jones. Ils s'étaient faits beaucoup d'amis en intégrant la chorale du lycée. Même s'ils étaient les losers de McKinley, ils étaient comme une grande famille qui était prête à prendre soin de chaque coéquipier. Que ce soit Rachel qui avait c'est fait casser le nez par finn (son petit ami) ou Sugar qui c'était casser un ongle.

Hey Kurt, il parait qu'il y a un nouveau à l'école et qu'il est vraiment mignon.

Mercedes, tu sais très bien que je n'aurai pas le temps de reluquer avec toi cette année. Je vais graduez et je conte aller à New York, j'ai besoin de bonnes notes.

Oui, mais on vient de commencer. Dit Mercedes.

C'est vrai tu peux te relâcher un peu. D'ailleurs, regarde ces lui le nouveau, celui qui est avec Puck! Dit Tina qui venait d'arriver et qui pointait le soi-disant nouveau.

Kurt le contempla quelques secondes. Cheveux frisés, veste de cuir noir avec chemise blanche légèrement ouverte avec un jean très serré, puis le châtain regarda ces yeux. Il connaissait ce regard, il connaissait ces yeux.

Blaine? Finit-il par murmurer quand le nouveau était près de lui accompagné de Noah Puckerman.

Le frisé se retourna et ces yeux s'agrandirent à la vue du châtain.

Kurt? Dit le garçon d'une voix sexy.

Oh mon dieu BLAINE! Je n'en reviens pas que c'est toi. Dit Kurt en s'approchant du frisé et le regarder de plus près.

Ouais, je suis content de te voir, mais écoute bébé je dois y aller, mais je te promets qu'on ce reverra bientôt. À plus. Dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

Bébé? Il m'a appelé bébé! Et ce clin d'œil c'est quoi ça? Il avait bien trop changé, il avait un piercing au sourcil et ils parlaient avec un air de ''c'est moi le plus beau et le plus fort '' un air de frais chié comme on dit. Ça le choqua que son ancien meilleur ami l'appelle bébé. Pas parce que c'était déplacé, mais bien parce qu'il avait aimé ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se laisser faire appeler comme ça, mais c'était Blaine après tout. Le meilleur ami qu'il avait dû quitter à l'âge de 8ans, il avait été le premier de ces amis, donc c'est sûr que ça avait un peu marqué ça vie. Surtout que Blaine était là quand sa mère fut décédée. Il l'avait consolé et prit dans ces bras, sans le juger et il l'avait embrassé sur la joue comme savait si bien le faire la mère de Kurt.

Kurt! Sort de la lune. Tu le connaissais? Pourquoi il t'a appelé bébé? Et pourquoi t'es aussi rouge? Demanda Mercedes en sautant à côté de Tina.

Le châtain ne répondit rien et continua de ramasser ces affaires dans son casier et partit en cours. Il ne cessa pas de penser à son frisé. Il se demandait comment il prenait ces retrouvailles, non vraiment émouvante, mais plus surprenante. Il se demandait si le frisé était content de le revoir, ou s'il s'en foutait à cause de sa nouvelle attitude de rebelle. Il eut beaucoup de misère à se concentrer sur ces cours, mais il réussit quand même et prit quelque note en écoutant à moitié le professeur.

Au midi au lieu d'aller dans la cafétéria, Kurt alla dehors pour lire on bon livre, pour ainsi pouvoir relaxer avant son après-midi de cours. Il s'assit près d'un arbre et mangea une pomme tout en lisant. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Kurt était tellement entré dans son roman qu'il ne vit pas que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de lui.

T'es encore plus sexy quand t'es mains sons occupés. Dit une voix familière.

Kurt sursauta et fixa son ancien meilleur ami, Blaine. Il avait un sourire pervers qui faisait un peu peur à Kurt.

Eh… Dit Kurt.

Ne dis rien, je sais que je ne suis pas mal non plus. Dit Blaine avec sa voix sexy.

Ces pas ce que je voulais dire… Blaine. Ça… c'est juste que ça fait longtemps.

Je sais bébé.

Tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler bébé? S'il te plaît. Dit Kurt franchement.

Pourquoi? Demanda le frisé en s'approchant du visage de Kurt. Leur cuisse se toucha et la main de Blaine était appuyée sur l'arbre.

Kurt avait le souffle coupé, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable devant personne. Mais avec cet homme, qu'il avait jadis connu, c'était différent. Il avait presque envie de lui sauter dessus et de jouer à son jeu. Normalement, Kurt l'aurait repoussé et lui aurait crié des horreurs, mais il ne voulait pas, parce que Blaine ne ferait que partir loin et ne plus revenir.

Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de te faire, la maintenant, Kurt? Dit-il en insistant sur le nom du châtain. Ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier puisqu'ils étaient vraiment proches l'un de l'autre et que Kurt sentait la respiration du frisé dans son coup.

Non… Dégluti Kurt.

J'aurais envie d'embrasser chaque partie de ton joli corps, de les lécher et de les sucer pour que tu puisses gémir en dessous de moi, chéri. J'aimerais te laisser des marques dans ton cou de porcelaine pour que tu puisses penser à moi chaque fois que tu les verras.

Le châtain ne savait pas quoi faire et sans s'en rendre conte, il avait posé à mains sur le torse du brun.

On peut dire que ça t'enchanterait à toi aussi non? Dit Blaine en regardant la main de Kurt tout en faisant un sourire pervers. Tu ma manquée, Kurt. Dit-il sinsèrement

toi aussi… tu ma manquée. Répondit Kurt à bout de souffle.

Puis le frisé partit. Laissant Kurt seul avec ces idées, content d'avoir retrouvé son ami, mais effrayé par ce qu'il avait ressenti quand le brun était si proche de lui et par ça nouvelle attitude si surprenante. Il ne put même pas diner tellement ces idées étaient à l'envers, cela commençait à l'énerver un peu, il n'aimait pas être vulnérable. Il savait que ce Blaine n'était pas le vrai et il espérait qu'un jour l'ancien se manifeste.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il se garait dans l'entrée de chez lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qui suivit. Son père était dehors en train de discuter avec une femme qu'il avait déjà vue quelque part. Quand il sortit de la voiture, la femme vint le voir.

Hey Kurt. Tu te souviens de moi? Je suis la mère de Blaine, nous venons, d'emménager en face. Tu as tellement changé mon garçon! Dit-elle en prenant l'ado dans ces bras.

Wow c'est bizarre de vous voir ici. Dit-il.

As-tu vu Blaine? il était si content ce matin quand il t'a vu entrer dans ta voiture avant d'aller au lycée. Tu veux venir le voir? Aller vient. Dit la mère de Blaine en prenant le bras de Kurt.

Je… je… Dit Kurt en regardant son père.

Aller fils va si je vais aller avec carole préparé le souper. On se voit plus tard. Dit Burt en envoyant la main et en disant au revoir à la mère de Blaine.

Alors, Kurt la suivit jusqu'à chez elle. Ils entrèrent et montèrent les escaliers de la grande demeure. À l'étage, se trouvait la chambre de Blaine, ça mère cogna et entra directement.

Blaine mon chéri j'ai une surprise pour toi. Dit-elle avec joie.

Blaine ce leva, s'approcha et vit Kurt avec un sourire gêné.

Kurt? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. Dit-il avec un semblant de sourire.

Tas mère voulait que je vienne te voir. Dit Kurt.

Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles. Dit-elle en descendant pour aller au salon.

Quand elle fut partie, Blaine prit le bras de Kurt et le fit entrer pour fermer complètement la porte.

Ces nouveaux? Demanda Kurt.

Qu'est-ce qui est nouveau? Demanda Blaine.

Ton attitude de badboy.

Tu ne sais plus rien de moi. Dit-il sèchement.

Alors, c'est le temps de remédier à la chose. Dit le châtain en s'assoyant près du frisé sur son lit. Sois, je te raconte, ma vie et que ce soit long et pénible ou tu commence par me raconter la tienne.

Pourquoi je devrais?

Parce que pour moi ça risque d'être long et pénible. Et je viens de te revoir. Je ne te laisserai pas partir, même avec ton attitude quelque peu déplacée.

Blaine se mit à rire, mais il essaya de se détendre un peu plus.

D'accord, je vais laisser mon côté badboy qui te dirait plein de choses obscènes et je vais te raconter pourquoi j'en suis arrivée à ça. Et je vais te raconter mon récit en premier, pas parce que je crois que ta vie est pénible, mais parce que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire.

OK, je t'écoute. Dit le châtain en ce couchant sur le ventre sur le lit de Blaine pour le regarder de plus près.

OK… Quand tu es parti, je n'avais plus d'ami, comme tu le sais tu étais la seule personne que j'avais sans conter ma famille et encore là! Alors, j'étais seul, vraiment seul et je jouais tout le temps avec les plus méchants de ma classe et ils se servaient de moi. Quand je suis rentrée au lycée et que j'ai fait mon coming-out, premièrement mon père à foutu le camp avec Cooper, mon grand frère et je me faisais tabasser par les gars de mon école. C'est pour sa que je suis devenue ce que je suis. Un peu plus méfiant et sombre. Je voulais faire peur aux autres pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Donc j'ai lâché les nœuds papillon pour m'habiller avec des vestes en cuir et des jeans tout déchirés. Mais comme tu as remarqué… ce n'ais pas moi. C'est juste devenu une habitude quand je perds la situation.

Et ton piercing? Demanda Kurt.

Ça c'est nouveau, mais je n'aime pas trop ça, je crois que je vais m'en faire mettre un sur la langue à la place.

NON pitié non! Dit Kurt en se redressant.

Blaine fit un sourire et se rapprocha plus proche de Kurt sans lâcher son regard.

Et pourquoi? Dit-il sensuellement.

« Merde, y va pas recommencer!» Ce dit Kurt.

Et bien… Tu perdras le gout des aliments. Et tu …

Je?

Tu…

Kurt se recula chaque fois que Blaine s'approchait de lui.

Va si Kurt dit le! Dit Blaine en s'étendant au dessus de Kurt qui s'était étendu sur le lis parce que le frisé était trop près. Il avait une main de chaque côté de Kurt et il le regardait directement dans les yeux.

Tu… tu auras mal. Dit Kurt innocemment et vulnérable.

Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu allais dire Kurt? Dit Le frisé en se penchant pour embrasser le cou de son ami.

Je… Ah Blaine!

Wow c'est tellement bandant t'entendre gémir mon nom comme ça! Lui chuchota Blaine dans son oreille.

OKOK la on arrête. Dit Kurt en repoussant son ami et en ce levant pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Je… je crois que je vais y aller.

D'accord, à bientôt bébé! Et la prochaine fois ces toi qui dois me raconter ton histoire. Pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas plus tard? C'est le week-end après tout.

Je… je ne sais pas, c'est trop bizarre et arrête de m'appeler bébé. Blaine tu à trop changé. Je ne suis plus à l'aise comme avant.

Blaine ce sentait un peu mal de faire fuir son ancien meilleur ami, mai il ne pouvait rien y faire il était comme ça maintenant. Et surtout, il avait les hormones dans le tapis quand il voyait ce jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Peut-être était-il en manque de sexe? Non, Kurt était simplement magnifique et il avait un corps vraiment sexy au gout du brun.

Écoute Kurt, je suis désolée, je suis un idiot. C'est OK si je viens chez toi ce soir vers 8 :00? On parlera, simplement parlé. J'ai vraiment envie de retrouver mon meilleur ami! Dit Blaine en baissant la tête.

Kurt, qui avait déjà ouvert la porte pour partir, se retourna vers Blaine et lui fit un sourire.

Ce soir à 8 :00! Et ne sois pas en retard. Dit-il avant de partir. Il savait que l'ancien Blaine allait revenir.

Le frisé se leva tout heureux et accompagna Kurt à la porte. Il prit le châtain dans une accolade avant que celui-ci traverse la porte d'entrée.

À plus tard. Dit Kurt avec les joues rouges.

T'es pas mal quand tu rougis tu sais sa?

Kurt leva son majeur en l'air sans regarder Blaine, mais il sourit quand même et continua son chemin jusqu'à sa maison, où il soupa et attendit ensuite l'arrivée de son nouveau voisin, Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Il était 8 heures moins 2 exactement, quand Blaine vint cogner à la maison des Hummel-Hudson. Ce fut Finn qui alla répondre.

Salut mec est ce que Kurt est là? Demanda Blaine au quater back.

T'es qui toi?

Celui qui a volé ton meilleur ami et qui va te le redonner volontiers si tu lui montres ou est la chambre de Kurt! Maintenant, dépêche toi le géant je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Dit-il à Finn. AH BONJOUR monsieur Hummel vous aller biens? Se reprit-il quand il vit le père de son ami.

Bonjour Blaine. Tu as beaucoup changé. Dit Burt en lui tendant la main.

Je sais, est-ce que je pourrais voir Kurt?

Oui, il m'avait dit que tu passerais! Finn tu veux bien aller lui montrer où est la chambre de Kurt?

Ouais, avec plaisir. Répondit-il sarcastiquement. Aller suis moi c'est en haut.

Merci beaucoup. Dit Blaine en poussant légèrement Finn pour le faire monter au plus vite.

Quand ils furent en haut, Finn ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kurt.

FIIIIINN JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE COGNER AVANT D'ENTRER! Cria le châtain qui était en train de se changer.

C'est pas grave tu n'ais que torse nu! Dit Finn en entrant dans la chambre accompagnée de Blaine.

Parle pour toi! Dit Blaine qui ne cessait de regarder le torse découvert de son ami.

BLAINE? Eh merde tu pourrais fermer les yeux s'il te plaît.

Celui-ci soupira, mais écouta son ami. Finn sortit en fermant la porte.

Je peux les ouvrir maintenant? Demanda le frisé en ouvrant un seul œil pour voir le garçon qui était toujours tors nu.

T'ouvres les yeux et je te les enlève du visage pour les donner à mon chien!

T'as un chien? Pourtant je ne l'ais pas vu avant de monter, est-ce qu'il est dans ta chambre? Demanda Blaine.

Kurt soupira, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas de chien, mais c'était une façon de parlé. Il ne répondit même pas à Blaine qui avait compris puisqu'il souriait. Il avait les yeux fermés et il avançait dans la chambre de Kurt les bras devant lui pour ne rien frapper. Kurt rit à cela.

ATTENTION À LA MARCHE! Cria Kurt à Blaine en le prenant par la taille pour lui faire peur.

Blaine trébucha dans ces propres pieds en emmenant lui et Kurt sur le lit de ce dernier. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et quand ils furent à bout de souffle ils se regardèrent.

Je t'ais reconnu à la minute au j'ai posé mes yeux dans les tiens. Dit Blaine en regardant les yeux du châtain.

Kurt rougit à cette affirmation et se releva légèrement.

Bon… prêt à entendre mon récit? Répondit-il au brun.

Toujours près.

D'accord, donc moi quand j'ai déménagé ici, moi non plus je n'avais pas d'ami et j'étais seul, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au lycée, j'ai rencontré Finn et il y avait Rachel, Mercedes et aussi tous les autres membres du glee club auquel je me suis inscrit à mon premier jour d'école, mais tout ça n'a pu me protéger de… des brutes de mon école qui s'amusait à me lancer dans la benne à ordure, à me lancer des slushie au visage et a me bousculer dans les couloirs. Je n'ais jamais échappée à ça. Par chance, cette année tout s'est calmé. Après notre participation au National de New York l'an dernier avec les New Direction, on nous laisse un peu plus tranquille. L'an prochain j'irai certainement à la NYADA à New York. Je veux absolument faire de la scène plus tard, c'est l'un de mes plus grands rêves! Alors… c'était sa… C'est ma vie…

Blaine avait écouté avec la plus grande attention.

Je vois que tu veux toujours faire partie des plus grandes vedettes de Broadway. Tu n'as pas changé tant que ça finalement et c'est un compliment.

Toi t'as beaucoup changé au contraire! Dit Kurt.

C'est un compliment? Où je dois le prendre mal?

Un verra. Dit Kurt avec un ton aguicheur. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Tout dépend de toi. Dit Blaine en reluquant son ami tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kurt prit un oreiller et le lança sur Blaine.

Ce n'ais pas de ma faute moi! Je t'ais quand même vu torse nu tout à leurs. J'ai besoin de ma dose de sexe moi! Dit Blaine en regardant Kurt.

Ça ne risquera pas d'arriver avec moi sa je te l'assure! Dit Kurt en le prenant pour un compliment. On pourrait aller voir un film au ciné comme au bon vieux temps. Mais sans nos parents cette fois bien surs. Dit-il en riant.

C'est une excellente idée, comme dans le bon vieux temps. On pourrait aussi aller faire des châteaux dans le sable ou jouer à la dinette comme avant aussi! Proposa Blaine en se tordant de rire aux images de lui et Kurt en jouant à la dinette en robe de princesse.

OUI très bonne idée! Je m'habille en Cendrillon et toi tu fais comme la princesse Belle! Non sérieusement Blaine tu es trop immature. Mais au moins, ça fait ressortir de bon souvenir. Dit le châtain en souriant. Et en y repensant… c'est vrai que tu ressembles un peu à Belle! Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Oh, mais je le prends pour un compliment. _Bonjour, je m'appelle Belle. _Dit-il en envoyant la main comme les princesses le fond.

Non non non! Ça, c'est trop, aller a même moi ton derrière ici!

Kurt, ne dit plus jamais ça comme ça, parce que sinon je vais vraiment te l'emmener mon joli petit cul. Tu pourras en faire s'que tu veux. Dit Blaine à un Kurt qui était choqué.

Le châtain lui donna un coup de coude.

Je me passerais bien de tes remarques déplacées. On ne se connait pas encore assez jeune homme! Dit-il en rigolant.

On peut se connaitre plus profondément si ça te dit. Répondit Blaine.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de se taquiner comme ça toute la soirée et même arriver au cinéma, Blaine lançait du popcorn à Kurt dans les cheveux et celui-ci le poussait. Ils venaient à peine de ce retrouver, ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça, mais malgré tout, ils étaient toujours comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Même après 10 ans, ils avaient toujours gardé cette complicité qu'ils avaient eue étant jeune. Blaine n'était pas le badboy qu'il avait l'air. Kurt avait la chance de voir le vrai Blaine Anderson. Même si parfois le côté pervers du frisé ressortait, Kurt ne s'en faisait pas avec ça, il s'y habituera.

Le lendemain, c'était samedi. Ils passèrent encore toute la journée ensemble. Ils allèrent faire les magasins, à la demande de Kurt et ils finirent leur journée dans un parc près de chez eux.

On va se balancer? Demanda Kurt.

OUI, on fait une compétition de celui qui saute le plus loin. Dit Blaine en courant vers les balançoires.

HEY ATTEND MOI. Cria Kurt en le suivant de près.

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à se balancer très haut.

Je fais le décompte. 1… 2… 3… GO! Cria Blaine en sautant, suivi de Kurt.

Ils tombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur la pelouse en riant.

Regarde, y'a plein d'étoiles. Dit Kurt en pointant le ciel.

Leurs anches se touchaient, ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Blaine regardait le visage de Kurt. Après un moment, Kurt se sentit un peu fixé. Il se retourna et fit face à Blaine.

Pourquoi tu me regardes? Demanda-t-il au brun.

Tes yeux brillent…

Kurt ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Tu es beau… Dit Blaine.

M… Merci… un dirait que le badboy est parti. Dit Kurt très heureux.

T'es tellement sexy que je te sauterais, là tout de suite!

Je savais que ça ne durerait pas.

Non je te blaguais. Ne t'es pas sexy du tout. Dit Blaine en blaguant son ami.

AH et bien la je ne le prends pas. Dit Kurt en sautant à califourchon sur le frisé, n'ayant pas remarqué dans quelle position il était.

Wow je n'aurais jamais cru que tu voudrais être au dessus. Dit Blaine d'un ton pervers.

Y'a bien des choses que tu ne connais pas de moi. Dit Kurt en se penchant vers l'oreille du brun. Puis il se mit à le chatouiller.

Ah… non Kurt s'il te plaît! Ah… Arrête! Ce plaignit le frisé en riant.

Retire ce que tu as dit.

JAMAIS

Kurt n'arrêta pas, tant que Blaine n'allait pas s'excuser. Et bizarrement il le fit après 10 minutes de torture.

OKOK c'est bon, je m'excuse.

Promets que tu vas cesser de penser que je suis faible.

Tu n'ais pas faible et je ne l'ais jamais pensé, tu es juste unique en ton genre et parfait.

Kurt rougit, comme d'habitude.

Non, mais t'as fini de me faire rougir?

Non ça m'amuse. Dit Blaine qui tenait les hanches de Kurt au dessus de lui. Et tu sais… ce n'est pas que je veux recommencer à me faire torture, mais assit comme ça sur moi je… je commence à plus pouvoir me retenir la! Dit Blaine gêné.

M... M'ouais t'as raison désolé.

Kurt se leva et aida le frisé à se lever également.

Bon, on rentre? Demanda Blaine.

Si tu veux. Ça te dit de venir écouter un film chez moi?

Avec plaisir. Répondit le brun.

**Un mois plus tard.**

S'il te plaît!

NON, je t'ais dit que j'en avais pas envie! Dit Blaine en rangeant ses livres dans son casier.

Blaine, je t'ais entendu chanter dans ma douche l'autre jour et on a absolument besoin de toi dans notre glee club, je t'en priiiiiiiiiiie. Dit Kurt en faisant les yeux doux à Blaine.

Le frisé fit la grande erreur de regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il ne put qu'accepter la requête du châtain.

C'est oui? Demanda Kurt tout excité.

… OKAY! Dit-il à contrecœur.

YEEEEES. Tu verras tu vraiment t'amuser, en plus pour l'Halloween il y a un bal costumé et c'est nous faisons le spectacle.

Est-ce que je vais devoir auditionner devant tout le monde? Demanda Blaine en faisant une grimace.

Techniquement tu devrais, mais peut-être que je pourrais m'arranger avec M. Schuester pour que tu…

Non ça va, je vais chanter. Vous avez un piano?

Oui, certainement! Mais je ne savais pas que tu en jouais!

Je te l'ais dit, il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas encore de moi.

Je ne tarderai pas à les découvrir. Bon, aller on va être en retard à la pratique et je dois te présenté à tout le monde avant que tu ne chantes.

AUJOURD'HUI? Dit Blaine avec la voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Eh… Oui… Répondit un Kurt Gêné.

Mais je ne suis même pas prête!

Tu seras excellent malgré tout. Aller vient. Dit Kurt en prenant la main du brun.

Ils partirent à la répète du glee club, Blaine fit son audition avec la chanson _Somewhere only we know_, qu'il interpréta au piano. Kurt ne l'avait jamais vu aussi expressif et le brun lui jetait toujours des petits regards doux pendant ça performance. Il était simplement génial, se dit Kurt. Il se leva pour l'applaudir comme tout le reste du groupe et ils continuèrent le cours comme si de rien était. Kurt et Blaine étaient devenus vraiment très proches depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier. Ils étaient encore plus proches qu'avant et ça ne les déplaisait pas. Pendant que Rachel et Finn préparaient un duo pour les communal, Kurt et Blaine parlèrent avec Mercedes et Artie.

Alors comment vous vous déguisez pour le bal de l'Halloween? Demanda Artie.

Moi je ne sais pas encore. En citrouille peut-être! Toi Kurt?

Moi c'est une surprise! Dit-il tout enjoué, comme toujours. Toi Blaine tu a une idée?

Mm… je ne pensais pas vouloir me déguiser, mais je viens d'avoir une idée. Vous verrez rendu l'à. Kurt tu pourrais te déguisé en Cendrillon! Dit Blaine en éclatant de rire.

Ouais très drôle! Toi Artie?

Moi j'ais pensé à un Super Héro! Genre Surperman ou Batman.

Batman t'irait bien vieux! Dit Blaine à l'handicapé.

Ouais je suis d'accord. Dit Mercedes.

Quand Kurt et Blaine furent seuls, Blaine essaya de savoir qu'elle allait être le costume du jeune homme.

Je veux pouvoir ''matcher '' avec toi. Expliqua le brun.

Et pourquoi?

Ce serait drôle!

Mm… Non… Tu attendras.

Bon d'accord, je vais me retourner sur ma deuxième idée. Au fait! Tu va avec qui au bal? Demanda le frisé.

Bin… j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à ça! J'irai certainement seul et je danserai avec Mercedes ou…

Moi!

Danser avec toi? Ouais si tu veux. Dit le châtain qui avait un peu rougi.

Kurt Hummel, voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi. Dit Blaine en mettant un genou par terre et en prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Tout le reste du glee club les regardèrent. Kurt s'avait bien que Blaine ne voulait que le rendre encore plus rouge alors il poussa la tête du jeune frisé avec sa main libre et ce mis à rire quand celui-ci ce leva et fit semblant d'avoir le cœur brisé. Ils blaguaient toujours comme ça. Ils n'y avaient jamais rien de sérieux entre ces deux là et c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Non sérieusement. Ce reprit le brun. Veux-tu aller au bal avec moi? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

M'kay! Mais tu te rends conte que tout le monde va penser qu'on est ensemble. Spécifia le châtain.

On s'en fou des autres, si nous on sait ce qu'on est, on ce fou du reste! Bon alors c'est réglé, on ira au bal ensemble et tu viendras dormir chez moi après, parce que sinon ton père va te tuer.

Et pourquoi il me tuerait? Demanda le châtain confus.

Si t'es saoul et qu'on se ramène chez vous ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

Il n'y aura pas d'alcool. On est au lycée j'te fais remarqué!

Oui, mais après Puck fais une fête chez lui et il invite tout le glee club. Et je t'oblige à y aller.

Kurt réfléchit, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser. Après tout, rien ne pourrait lui arriver s'il était avec ces amis et avec Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le 31 octobre**

Je n'en reviens pas que nous ayons le même costume. Dit Kurt outré.

Moi non plus, mais toi t'a des paillettes sur ta cape! Dit Blaine.

Alors que Kurt et Blaine entrèrent dans la grande salle, une Santana endiablée vint les voir.

Wow, les homos en suceur de sang! Dit-elle en regardant le costume de c'est amis.

Toi le diable en personne à ce que je vois. Répondit Kurt

Moi je suis le genre de vampires qui ne suce pas que le sang. Dit Blaine en faisant un clin d'œil à Santana.

Je t'aime bien toi. Dit la diablesse. Bon je vais rejoindre ma licorne! En passant, Kurt, la femme chat et Michael Jackson te cherchent. Dit-elle avant de partir.

Michael, ça doit être Mike et Tina c'est ça femme chat. Aller vient on va aller les chercher. Dit Dracula à paillette.

Ils ne trouvère ni Michel ni de femme chat. Seulement une Quinn en Cendrillon, un Puck en avec le maquillage du group Kiss, Rory le farfadet et Sam le Jedi. Alors, ils finirent par abandonner et commencer à danser au milieu de la sale. Quelques personnes les regardaient, mais ils s'en foutaient, il voulait s'amuser. Noah vint les voir.

Hey les potes, on ce casse vers 21 heures trente parce que sinon mes voisins vont penser que je suis un voleur.

Ok pas de problème. Dit Blaine en tapant dans la main de son ami.

Ils s'amusaient bien, mais Blaine avait hâte d'arriver chez Puck. Kurt et lui interprétèrent un duo pour le slow de la soirée vu qu'il n'avait pas de petits amis avec qui danser ensemble. Ensuite ils retournèrent danser jusqu'à en avoir mal au pied, alors que Sam, Joe et Artie montaient sur scène pour chanter Party Rock Athem, Sam faisait presque un striptease sur scène face à Rory, son petit ami, qui commençait à être un peu gêné de la situation. Puck s'était pratiquer à dénaturer le punch de Sue pour pouvoir faire succès quand il arriva au bal de promo dans quelques mois. Alors que la chanson se terminait, Kurt s'approcha un peu plus de Blaine.

Je ne savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien. Je commence à te connaître un peu mieux. Et puis je voulais te dire que ton maquillage est très réussi, j'ai presque peur de toi avec ton sang qui dégouline autour de ta bouche. Dit Kurt en frissonnant.

Merci beauté! Toi non plus t'es pas mal. Répondit le brun flatté.

«Beauté? Il m'a appelée beauté! OK, ressaisis-toi.» Se dit Kurt intérieurement.

Alors, dans les alentour de 21 heures trente, le glee club ce d'érigea chez le roi de la fête Noah Puckerman, alias Gene Simmons pour la soirée. Il y avait toute sorte d'alcool et la musique était à fond dans le sous-sol du badboy. Kurt refusait de boire une goutte d'alcool.

Aller Kurt, j'en suis déjà à mon troisième vers et je suis okay! S'il te plaît, détends-toi! Dit Blaine au châtain.

Bon, j'en prends une et après tu me fiche la paix. Dit Kurt en prenant une bière. WASH, mais c'est dégueu ce truc! Dit-il après avoir pris une gorgée.

Peut-être, mais c'est amusant à boire. Dit Blaine en emmenant Kurt dansé.

Finalement, la bière de Kurt ne fut pas la dernière, il vint un moment ou c'était la téquila et les shooter et aussi le wiski. Santana et Brittany étaient en train de prendre des _body shoot_ alors que Kurt et Blaine les rejoignirent.

Hey porcelaine t'as envie d'essayer sur ton Dracula? Demanda Satan avec un clin d'œil.

Eh non Santana je ne crois pas que sait le genre de Kurt. Dit Blaine sérieusement.

QUOI? T'es malade, je suis de tout genre. Aller couche-toi ou moi j'te couche. Dit Kurt qui était complètement saoul.

Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux, amusés de la situation, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de… ça. Parce qu'il s'avait qu'il ne pourrais plus ce retenir après et il voudra faire plein de trucs que Kurt regretterait plus tard. Mais il céda et ce coucha sur la table en détachant ça chemise. Kurt commença à lécher le torse de Blaine qui ce tordit de désir sous lui, sou le regard de Santana et de Brittany qui n'en revenait pas de ce que leurs amis faisaient. Le châtain prit un… puis deux et trois shooter avant que Blaine ne se lève et commence à embrasser Kurt dans le coup pour aller ensuite danser un peu plus loin des deux lesbiennes.

Tous dansaient comme des malades. Ils étaient tous saouls. Blaine un peu moins puisqu'il n'avait pas trop bu, mis a par quelque bière. Il avait les hanches de Kurt en mains et il avant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Kurt… Dit-il dans un souffle. Il avait vraiment envie de Kurt, là tout de suite, mais il avait peur que le châtain le repousse et il ne voulait pas trop en faire. De plus, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon au paravent.

La ferme Blaine et danse avec moi. Dit Kurt en mettant ces bras autour du coup du brun, en déposant sa tête contre la sienne.

C'était vraiment chaud entre eux. Quelque chose de bizarre pour des meilleurs amis. À un moment donné, Kurt embrassait le cou de Blaine et il caressait son torse musclé. Blaine lui, tenait les fesses de Kurt alors qu'ils dansaient toujours collé très proche l'un de l'autre. Vers, 3 ou 4 heures du matin, les deux adolescents retournèrent chez le frisé, accompagner par Finn qui n'avait pas bu une goute d'alcool. La mère de ce dernier n'était pas la et avait laissé les garçons seuls pour la nuit. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du brun et tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

**Le lendemain matin.**

Quand Kurt se réveilla, il avait un très gros mal de tête et avait aussi mal au cœur. Il regarda autour de lui et il se vit dans les bras de Blaine qui lui était en boxer sous lui. Kurt lui n'avait plus son costume de vampire.

Blaine… Dit-il en le secouant.

Mm… Mal… Ma tête! Dit-il en prenant ça tête en main.

Blaine! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier soir? Demanda Kurt un peu paniqué de ne plus se rappeler de la soirée.

J'en ais aucune idée. Dit le concerné.

Kurt ce leva et alla ce regarder dans le miroir, son maquillage de vampire était toujours la, mais li y avait une trace de mains sur ça joue. Quand Kurt regarda son cou, il fit un petit cri d'horreur en le voyant.

BLAINE J' AI UN SUÇON DANS LE COU! Hurla-t-il.

Je te l'avais dit que je ne suçais pas que le sang. Répondit Blaine en rigolant. Et tu n'ais pas mieux regarde moi.

Kurt se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Il était recouvert des paillettes du costume de Kurt.

Et ce n'est pas tout, regarde. Dit le frisé en pointant sa hanche. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu me faire un suçon moi-même à cet endroit!

Et merde… Dit Kurt en rougissant.

Ce n'est pas si pire, on ce rappelle de rien et tu ne t'ais pas lever avec un mal au derrière, ni moi. Dit Blaine en riant face au regard choqué du châtain.

Mais… ça ne change rien entre nous… non? Demanda Kurt avec peur.

Non bien sûr. Dit Blaine en regardant son ami se démaquiller. De toute façon on ce sais pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé, appart quelque suçon il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose.

Je l'espère! Dit Kurt. Mais… est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'on a fait chez Puck? Demanda-t-il.

Légèrement oui. Dit Blaine en rougissant à son tour.

Non… Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? Demanda Kurt très nerveux.

T'as pris des body shoot sur moi et tu m'as obligé. Dit Blaine en riant. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais autant te lâcher sur l'effet de l'alcool.

Kurt ne dit rien, il enfila des vêtements qu'il avait laissés chez Blaine avant d'aller à la fête et il ce sentait très mal à l'aise en se rappelait les images. Il n'avait pas oublié la fête chez Noah finalement, il n'était juste pas très sur si tout ça était simplement un rêve ou si c'était la réalité. Il se rappelait aussi quand il était arrivé chez Blaine. Tout avait été pris en charge par lui-même.

Bon, je vais retourner chez moi! Dit-il.

Non, reste, je te ferai à déjeuner. Insista le frisé.

Blaine Anderson cuisiné? Dit Kurt en faisant un petit sourire surpris. Oh sa je veux voir ça! Va prendre ta douche, j'irai après pendant que tu prépareras le déjeuner.

Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi. Dit Blaine d'un ton sexy dans l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt sursauta ce leva et ce retourna en poussant violemment le brun sur le lit.

Parce qu'après la soirée d'hier, de un, je ne te laisse plus me toucher et de deux je ne touche plus à l'alcool en ta présence. Dit Kurt moins stresser que tout à leur.

D'accord bébé, on verra bien ça. Dit Blaine en ce relevant et en tapant les fesses de son ami tout en ce dépêchant de courir dans sa salle de bain avant que Kurt ne lui jette des trucs en plein visage comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il fessait des choses déplacées.

T'es trop con! Dit Kurt en donnant un coup dans la porte de la sale de bain.

Et toi vulgaire et violent. Répondit Blaine. Et tu me fais beaucoup de peine.

C'est ça, aller va dans la douche.

Je laisse la porte débarrée au cas où tu voudrais me rejoindre.

Ça, tu peux oublier ça. Rit Kurt.

Toujours les mêmes idioties, ça n'avait pas changé entre eux. Et rien n'allait changer, celons Kurt. Bref, les heures passèrent et ensuite ce fut les semaines puis en fin les mois, ils étaient toujours inséparables. Mais depuis la soirée de l'Halloween, Blaine gardait une attirance physique très forte envers Kurt. Bien sur il ne s'avait pas ce qui était arrivé, mais il aurait bien aimé, parce qu'as chaque fois qu'il approchait du jeune homme, il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était d'embrasser chaque parti de son corps et surtout, de lui faire du bien. Mais Kurt était tellement fleur bleue, en fin, quand il était sobre! Chaque fois que Blaine l'approchait, il le frappait. Mais en même temps, le brun ne voudrait pas gâcher son amitié avec l'autre jeune homme. Même s'il trouvait que Kurt était l'homme le plus intelligent, aimable, drôle et le plus séduisant de tous.

Les fêtes de Noël approchaient à grands pas et Rachel Berry avait organisé une fête avec les New Direction, le frisé avait pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être faire boire Kurt et celui-ci se laisserait faire, mais il aimait beaucoup trop son ami pour lui faire un truc pareil.

Hey Kurt, tu y vas toi à la fête de Berry? Demanda-t-il au châtain.

Non certainement pas! Toi ?

J'y allais seulement si toi aussi. J'ai bien du plaisir avec Puck, mais quand t'es pas là et qu'il est saoul c'est merdique. Dit le ''presque badboy''.

Kurt faisait ces devoirs et il trouvait que Blaine était beaucoup trop près de lui.

Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'es aussi près de moi? Demanda-t-il au bout d'une minute.

Tu sais que j'aime les câlins. Répondit Blaine en prenant Kurt dans ces bras, lui laissant échapper un petit crie de surprise qui les fit se coucher tous les deux sur le lit.

Aller lâche moi maintenant. Dit Kurt qui essayait de se déprendre, sans vraiment le vouloir.

Seulement si tu me donnes un câlin toi aussi.

Okay gros bébé.

Ils se levèrent et se donnèrent un vrai câlin. Quand Blaine se recula, Kurt garda l'emprise sur lui.

Moi aussi j'aime les câlins! Dit-il comme excuse.

Ouais, mais je dois y aller, moi et Puck on sen vas dévaliser une banque. Dit le brun pour rigoler.

Toujours aussi stupide, Anderson! Dit Kurt en repoussant son ami vers la porte de sa chambre.

Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'appelle ce soir. Répondit le brun.

Bye.

Aussitôt que Blaine fut parti, Kurt appela Mercedes.

_Allo? _

_Mercedes, je deviens fou, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je rougi chaque fois que je le vois! En plus, j'ai toujours envie de l'embrasser! Eh merde, tout ça à cause de la foutue soirée d'Halloween._

_Kurt, calme-toi! Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas que tu l'aimes? Je suis sûre que …_

_JE NE L'AIME PAS! C'est mon meilleur ami. Même si…_

_Même si… _

_Mercedes, tu veux bien venir à la maison? S'il te plaît, je désespère. _

_Oui bien sure, j'arrive tout de suite. _

_Merci… Ciao… _

_À bientôt. Dit la jeune fille._

Alors que Kurt attendait impatiemment son amie, il sortit une vielle revue de vogue qui était en dessous de son lit et la lut, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Blaine. Ça ne pouvait être ça. Il ne pouvait pas aimer le jeune homme. Il ne devait pas.

Salut Kurt… Dit Mercedes en entrant dans la chambre.

Kurt lui fit une accolade.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire Mercedes.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit et commencèrent à parler.

Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, j'ai peur de le perdre et j'ai peur de toute foirer. Mais quand il vient dormir chez moi, il est si près, j'ai juste envie de l'embrasser, mais j'essaie toujours de le repousser, mais ce n'est pas facile. Mes maudites hormones me demandent de récréer ce qui est arrivé le soir de l'Halloween

Et bien, fais-le. Bien, embrasse-le et tout sera clair.

Oui, mais s'il me repoussait! Et si je gâchais notre amitié à cause de ça. S'il ne veut que ça et qu'après il m'envoie balader. Dit Kurt.

S'il t'aime vraiment comme ami, il ne ferait rien. Dit lui que c'est pour tester quelque chose.

Et si je me rends conte que je l'aime.

Nous verrons rendu la. Dit la brunette. Aller vient dans mes bras.

Kurt acquiesça et alla s'étendre dans les bras de son amie. Il s'endormit là épuisé. Au bout d'une heure, la jeune femme partit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son meilleur ami qui lui rêva, il fit un rêve très étrange. Il se fit réveiller par son téléphone.

_Mm… Oui! Dit-il en décrochant._

_Oups… tu dormais! Je suis désolée tu veux que je te rappelle demain? _

_Blaine, salut. Non ça va. Puis ta soirée? Dit Kurt en se relevant dans son lit toujours en pensant au rêve bizarre qu'il venait de faire._

_Super, mais sans toi ce n'était pas si marrant tu aurais du venir! _

_Ouais, mais je ne m'entends pas si bien que ça avec Puck. _

_M… M'ouais t'as raison. Bon, alors je vais te laisser dormir. Ça te dit un ciné demain? C'est moi qui paye. _

_Je ne suis pas au chômage Blaine je peu payer mon cinéma. _

_J'ai volé ton portefeuille pour que tu me laisses payer. Dit Blaine avec un rire diabolique. _

_Merde! Tas pas fais ça. Dit Kurt en courant dans ça chambre à la recherche de son portefeuille. T'es qu'un sale enfoiré! _

_WOW monsieur sort les gros mots. Moi qui voulais t'emmener voir une comédie romantique, je vais plutôt y aller pour un film d'action. Ça fait plus Rebel. _

_Ouais, pour toi le faux badboy! _

_Hey! Ya pas plus bad que moi! _

_Tu peux berner tout le monde avec tes piercing tes manteaux de de cuir et t'es jean serré et tout déchirer. Mais moi je sais que tu es un petit fils à maman qui a toujours porté des nœuds papillon. _

_Je te prouverai le contraire. _

_C'est ça, aller laisse moi dormir! À demain. _

_À demain, j'espère que tu te feras sexy pour moi bébé. _

Kurt raccrocha la ligne au nez en riant. Ça le choquait un peu, mais il trouvait toujours ça drôle. Alors que Kurt allait aller prendre une douche, il ressue un message texte du frisé.

_Tu n'ais qu'un putain d'allumeur Hummel._

_XxX _

_Blaine _

Il ne lui répondit pas et partit prendre ça douche, toujours en repensant à Blaine. Qu'elle serait ça vie avec lui. Et si toute cette belle amitié se gâchait. Il ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne qui était aussi importante que lui. Il ne voulait plus vivre, si Blaine ne faisait pas partit de ça vie. Ils étaient maintenant trop proches pour reculer.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain. Kurt partit tôt chez Blaine parce celui-ci voulait que le châtain lui disent s'il aimait sa tenue.

Quand il arriva, il eu tout un choc. Blaine n'avais plus per piercing, il était habiller d'un pantalon rouge serré, avec une chemise noire et un nœud-papillon assortit, mais le pire, était qu'il avait mit du gel, beaucoup trop de gel, dans ces magnifique cheveux bouclé.

Ou est passé mon bigoudi chéri! Dit Kurt apeuré devant la coiffure de son ami.

Tu n'aime pas? Ça fait Bad total ça non? Dit l'ancien frisé en souriant.

Kurt ne dit rien, il regarda Blaine et essayait de ne pas éclater de rire. Finalement, il éclata littéralement! Ne pouvant plus arrêter de rire, il s'écroula par terre.

D'accord, j'ai compris je vais me changer. Dit le brun en boudant.

NON, tu es trop adorable. Dit Kurt avec des larmes qui coulait de ces yeux. Tu ressemble juste vraiment trop au petit Blaine qui jouait dans les bacs à sables et qui me lisait des histoires quand on était petit.

Je voulais te le faire retrouver. Dit Blaine en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Je l'ais déjà retrouver Blaine! Dit le châtain en ce levant pour toucher les cheveux de Blaine. Garde le ton gel, mais si tu mets tout ça à l'école tu es mort.

Oui je sais, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux être moi-même. Dit Blaine en baissant la tête.

Si c'est comme ça que tu es toi-même, je t'encourage à mettre ces vêtements lundi quand on ira au lycée.

Tu viens de dire que je serais mort. Dit tristement Blaine.

Oui, mais tu seras toi-même, c'est-ce que je suis moi et oui je me suis fais harceler. Mais maintenant ya que les Slushie et c'est de plus en plus rare.

Mm… Nha, j'aime bien mon attitude badboy. Dit Blaine en enlevant son nœud-papillon. C'est moi pire la non?

C'est le gel qui est de trop. Dit Kurt.

Ouais t'as raison! Je vais l'enlever et je reviens.

Pas de problème.

Quand Blaine revint, il n'avait plus de gel. Les deux adolescents mirent alors leurs manteaux et partit au cinéma à pied puisqu'il n'était pas si loin. Kurt connaissait un raccourci. Ils passèrent dans un champ derrière quelque maison. C'était un terrain privé, mais les garçons s'en foutaient. Ils arrivèrent au cinéma 30 minutes plus tard et s'installèrent pour regarder la comédie romantique que Blaine avait choisie. Quelque fois le regard du châtain se posa sur celui de son ami, surtout quand ils prenaient un poigné de popcorn les deux en même temps et que leurs mains ce frôlaient. Kurt rougissait, comme toujours. Blaine l'avais prit une fois dans la sienne alors que Kurt pleurait parce que la fin l'avais touché. Il avait beaucoup aimé cette approche du jeune homme. Après le film, ils repartirent vers leurs maisons.

Ils marchaient paisiblement en riant et en ce blaguant. À un moment, Blaine prit les hanche de Kurt pour le chatouiller ils tombèrent dans la pelouse recouverte d'une fine couche de neige, Blaine au dessue de Kurt une main chaque coté de son corps. Ils ce regardèrent un instant. Blaine ce perdit dans les yeux bleu de son ami. Blaine l'aimait. Il était amoureux du jeune Kurt Hummel, mais est-ce que le châtain ressentait la même chose? Ce demandait-il depuis un bout de temps. Kurt aussi regardait dans les yeux de Blaine, il prit ça main et caressa la joue du frisé.

Kurt…

Oui?

T… ton père va me tuer si tu ne rentre pas à l'heure. Dit Blaine en ce levant.

Oui, t'as raison! Allons-si.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à la résidence des Hummel-Hudson. Arriver à destination, Kurt vit que personne n'était chez lui.

Hey sa te dit de rentrer un peu? Demanda le châtain. De toute façon ta mère travaille toujours de nuit non?

Blaine acquiesça et suivi Kurt à l'intérieure.

Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On pourrait écouter un film, ou lire des magasine ou encore… Commença Kurt en enlevant son écharpe, avant de ce rendre conte que Blaine était entrain de l'embrasser. Kurt répondit au baisé et après quelque seconde ils s'arrêtèrent pour ce regarder droit dans les yeux.

Blaine tenait le visage de Kurt avec ces mains et le châtain avait mis les sienne sur la commode qu'il y avait derrière lui.

Puis ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, mais cette fois si, Kurt s'était assit sur la commode et avait ces jambe autour de la taille de Blaine qui commençait à se déshabiller.

On va dans ta chambre? Dit-il dans un souffle.

Okay… Chuchota Kurt dans son oreille.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du châtain et ce couchèrent sur le lit, Blaine au dessue de Kurt.

Blaine… Avant tout je… Essaya Kurt.

Oui…

Non oublie ça. Dit Kurt en recommençant à embrasser le brun.

Ils ce retrouvèrent bientôt torse nue à ce frotter l'un contre l'autre. Ce qui laissait échapper de joli gémissement à Kurt.

Blaine… je … Je n'ais jamais fais ça.

Blaine arrêta un instant pour contempler son meilleur ami, il ce pencha et embrasa délicatement son cou.

Moi non plus. Répondit Blaine.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux, ce que le brun ne vu pas. Il était surpris par cette réponse, mais il ce laissa complètement aller.

Kurt… Dit Blaine après quelque minute de bécotage.

Oui? Dit Kurt.

Je t'aime. Dit le brun en regardant les yeux du châtain.

Kurt sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il l'aimait, sans compté Carole ou son père.

Moi aussi. Dit-il. Depuis que je t'ais revu à l'école.

Moi depuis toujours.

Kurt ce mit à pleuré et embrassa son frisé. Les prochaine heures furent magique, ils se disaient toujours qu'ils aimaient et surtout pendant l'acte. Ils firent tout ça dans la douceur et dans l'amour. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre tout en ce disant qu'ils s'aimaient.

Le lendemain matin, quand Kurt ce réveilla dans les bras de Blaine, il ne bougea pas. Il resta ainsi dans les bras du brun en attendant qu'il ce réveille. Tout en le fixant, il jouait dans ces boucles rebelles et repensait à ça conversation avec Mercedes. Finalement, il s'avait qu'il n'allait jamais perdre Blaine, parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

Salut mon amour. Dit Blaine en ce réveillant et en resserrant son emprise sur Kurt.

Bon matin. Répondit le châtain en rougissant.

Toujours aussi magnifique quand tu rougie.

Kurt ne répondit rien. Il ce contenta de le regarder en souriant.

Tu sais, cette fois ci je me rappelle de notre nuit. Et j'en suis très heureux. Dit-il après un moment.

Ouais, moi aussi, la seul différence est que la tu dois avoir mal au derrière. Dit Blaine en ce mettant à rire.

Kurt prit un oreiller et le frappa avec.

T'es trop immature. Dit le frisé.

C'est moi qui suis immature? Tu as gâché un moment super romantique. Je te déteste. Dit Kurt en croisant les bras.

Moi je t'aime. Dit Blaine en prenant son ami ou petit ami, dans ces bras. Il ne s'avait pas s'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Kurt… est-ce que ça veux dire qu'on est ensemble? Demanda-t-il.

Il faudrait une demande officielle pour ça. Dit Kurt en ce retournant pour faire face à Blaine, il avait déjà arrêté de bouder.

Je suis toujours tout nue, je ne peux pas me mettre à genou devant toi. Ça paraîtrait louche si quelqu'un entrerais.

T'es con! Mais je t'aime. Et oui si tu veux le s'avoir, on est ensemble maintenant. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, jamais. Dit le châtain pour ensuite embrasser son petit-ami.

Ce soir, je te sors, et je te ferai une vrais demande cette fois si. C'est juste que tantôt Finn es entré dans la chambre pour mettre nos manteau qu'on avait laissé dans l'entrée hier. Il doit être déjà assez traumatisé comme ça.

Ça prit un moment à Kurt pour comprendre ce que Blaine venait de lui dire, après tout, il était aveugler par son amour pour le frisé. Il ce leva d'un bon en criant un «QUOI» Puis alla s'habiller pour descendre en bas. Tout le monde étaient entrain de déjeuné.

Eh… salut! Dit Kurt mal a l'aise.

Salut mon fils, au fait, la mère de Blaine à appeler. Est-ce qu'il est avec toi?

Mm… ouais il est en haut.

D'accord et Kurt… Dit Burt en voyant son fils repartir.

Oui papa?

La prochaine fois appelle moi quand quelqu'un viens dormir à la maison.

Oui…

Et enlever vos manteaux dans ta chambre. Sil-te-plais. Dit Burt en prenant une gorgé de café.

Pas de problème. Bon, je remonte.

Pas besoin de monté, je suis la. Dit Blaine en arrivant derrière Kurt.

Bon parfais, alors venez manger les gars. Dit Carole en tapotant une place à coté d'elle.

Ils s'assirent l'un devant l'autre. Finn lui était à coté de Kurt et n'osait le regarder.

Qu'est-ce que tu as Finn! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Dit le châtain.

La prochaine fois faite juste ramasser vos affaire dans l'entré, ce seras moins gênant que d'aller vous les porter dans ta chambre quand vous êtes… en fin…

Ok ça va Finn t'ais-toi! Dit Kurt mal à l'aise.

Désolé, on est vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Dit Blaine.

Puis le reste du repas ce fit en silence. Jusqu'à ce que Blaine le rompe.

Kurt et moi on est en couple maintenant. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Carole éclata de joie, Burt lui avait baissé son journal pour regarder son fils, Finn lui laissa échapper un petit ricanement et Kurt s'était étouffer avec sa gorger de jus d'orange.

Blaiiiine!

Quoi? je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je suis trop heureux! Dit Blaine en mettant sa main sur celle de Kurt qui était sur la table.

C'est mignon. Je suis contente pour vous. Dit Carole en ce levant pour les prendre chacun leur tour dans ces bras.

Je le s'avais que ça 'allait pas tarder. Félicitation frérot. Dit Finn à Kurt.

Burt n'avais toujours rien dit. Il regardait son fils.

Et toi papa?

Je suis heureux pour toi. Sauf que je m'aperçois que mon petit garçon devient grand.

Kurt ce leva et prit son père dans ces bras. Ensuite, les deux adolescents partir annoncé la nouvelle à la mère de Blaine.

Le soir, Blaine emmena Kurt mangé dans un restaurant. Il lui avait acheté un bouquet de roses rouges et lui avait demandé d'être son petit ami. Ils étaient maintenant officiellement ensemble. Tout ce passa super bien par la suite. Ils passaient tout leurs temps ensemble et partirent l'année suivante à New York. Ils vivaient la belle vie. Un jour, sois, 6 ans plus tard, ils marchaient ensemble dans central parc et Kurt ce rappela d'un rêve qu'il avait fait quand il avait revu Blaine la première fois.

Dit moi Blaine, tu veux des enfants? Demanda-t-il au frisé.

Moi… je n'y ais jamais vraiment pensé. Pourquoi?

Parce que je me rappelle d'un rêve que j'ai déjà fais. On avait une maison et on avait deux enfants. Une avec des beau et long cheveux frisé brun avec des yeux vers et l'autre avec aussi des cheveux frisé, mais châtain et de beaux yeux bleu. Dit Kurt en fermant les yeux pour avoir les images.

Tu sais Kurt, oui j'aimerais avoir des enfants avec toi. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il nous ressemblerons tant que ça.

Non je sais. Mais on à le droit de rêver. De toute façon je l'ais aimerais pareil.

Kurt… je dois te parler de quelque chose. Dit Blaine en baissant la tête, ce qui fut peur à Kurt.

Oui. Répondit le châtain un peu stressé.

Ça fait longtemps qu'on est ensemble. Déjà 6 ans aujourd'hui et…

Blaine posa un genou par terre devant tout les autres gens qui étaient dans le parc.

Et on ce connait depuis qu'on a 5 ans. Je te connais mieux que quiconque sur cette terre et j'aimais quelqu'un ne pourrais t'aimé au tant que je t'aime toi. Tu es celui qui rend ma journée remplie d'amour et de bonheur. Tu es celui avec qui je veux faire ma vie et … Je sais que c'est réciproque, alors Kurt Hummel… Dit-il en sortant une petite boite rouge en velours. Voudrais-tu m'épousé? Finit le frisé en ouvrant la petite boite qui contenait un anneau de mariage.

Kurt pleurait, il s'avait évidement qu'ils allaient ce marier un jour. Mais il l'avait tellement rêvé. Bien évidant qu'il répondit par un oui. Donc, ils ce marièrent quelque mois plus tard avec tout leurs amis autour d'eux. Ils firent une demande pour adopter un enfant et quelques années plus tard, ils habitaient dans une grande maison avec leur fille de 7 ans Callie-Rose et leur garçon de 4 ans William. Leurs histoire d'amour ce continua, jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent.

* * *

**Voila la fin :) Je sais elle est un peu précipiter, mais je n'avais aucune idée comment la finir. J'espère que vous avez apréciez. Laisser moi des review pour vos commentaire. **


End file.
